The PAK
by WrathoftheElite
Summary: Gaz saves Zim's life which leads to a horrible accident. In a rushed attempt to save her, Zim realizes that human technology can't help her in this condition. But perhaps something a bit more Irken....... some ZAGR; Character Death. *Discontinued...*
1. Prologue

1A/N: Yay my first fanfic! I'm so exited. R&R please and I'll be sure to get the first Ch. up this weekend. Stupid writer's block! starts banging head with rubber piggy

* * *

**The PAK**

Prologue

_From the diary of Gaz Membrane May 15, 2359_

_I don't know what's going on with me. I've been feeling these strange feelings lately. Feelings that I never thought I would encounter in my lifetime. I get this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I'm around him. I guess that's pretty natural when you looking into the eyes of your lifesaver. But I believe there's more to it. My brain's imploding from straining to think of words to say to him. I mean what am I supposed to say to him. _Hey thanks for, you know, saving my life and stuff_. Stupid, right? And then he has to be the incompetent one and say _Are you alright Gaz-human? Have you the brain worms? _Of course that makes me laugh. Laugh, something I hadn't done ever since Mom died. This is really strange to me. But one thought keeps running through my mind like a broken record-player:_

_I think I love him..._

* * *

A/N: There you have the prologue. Don't worry the 1st ch. will be longer. But that will come up sometime this weekend. Also, I believe that Dib and Gaz were created in a lab, but to fit stuff in the story I have to say they have an actual Mom. Also I think they live in the future, hence the date. R&R!! Or I kill you!


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

1A/N: k. here it is. The first chapter of The PAK. Just a warning, there will be a little OOCness. I'm horrible at writing in character. The contest will commence...now. Ok here is the contest. If anyone can tell me what this story was based off of, you get to choose what I shall write next. If you want me to write slash, then it shall be slash. If you want another ZAGR, your wish is my command. If you want less romance, then I shall make it less so. Ok I'm starting to babble now. On with the show...

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim! I wish I did, but I don't.

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

"Stupid cheating pig!"Gaz walked down the street, Gameslave in hand, walking to highskool. Her mind was concentrating on the new Vampire Piggy Hunter 4, a game that came out a few days before. Hard to believe that she was on level 43 after only two days of playing. She knew she had to get to a savepoint soon for she was almost to skool. She was just about at a good savepoint when she heard a voice up ahead.

"I am Zim!! You do not torment me! Your silly ways of manipulating Zim are nothing compared to the training of Zim!" It was Zim. Five years later and he was still here trying to take over the Earth. He was still the egotistical, moronic green alien. _And he still says sentences that make no sense, _Gaz thought. _Why does he talk in 3__rd__ person anyway? Is he like a mental patient or something? _Well she fully well knew the answer to that was probably yes, but still she went to go check what was up.

* * *

She finally found Zim in an alley about two blocks away (man, his voice carries far). She hid behind a trash can. She didn't want to get into matters that weren't her own. Zim was in a fight with the class bully, Torque Smacky. Pity Torque became a bully even if he was doing so well in his jock days. He was backed-up by his cronies. Of course, he was too much of a coward to fight alone.

"Zim you owe me the money now! I gave you the gun and now you got to pay up!" Torque screamed at Zim.

"That thing you call a gun turned out to be worthless! No lasers, no doomsday technology! Just a worthless piece of Earthanoid junk!! It couldn't even get through my robot...eh, ah...through my dog's defenses, yeah. Cause I'm human and I have a dog. Yeah." Zim ranted on and on. Gaz was starting to think like Dib, God forbid, and was wondering why no one saw through Zim's disguise yet. Oh yeah, cause this planet is full of morons that choose to remain ignorant. She suddenly heard Torque's voice again.

"Okay Zim. If you don't pay right now, I gonna do it..." He suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed it towards Zim.

"That worthless piece of machinery doesn't care Zim! All it does is make you look stupid." Zim said, which made Torque even more angry. _What is Zim_ _doing, _Gaz thought. _That's a fucking gun! If Torque hit the one sensitive spot on Zim, the PAK, he was done for._

"Zim! Look out!" Gaz screamed. Wait a minute. What was she doing? This was so unlike her. Torque turned to see Gaz hiding behind the trash can in the alley.

"I'll take out your little friend first," Torque said, pointing the gun at Gaz. She looked over at Zim and saw, what she thought to be, a flash of concern on his face. But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Leaving only a deadpan face in it's presence. Torque aimed and shot. Gaz thought quick and grabbed the one thing that might save her from the coming bullet, her Gameslave. The bullet hit the Gameslave dead center, destroying it from the inside out. No savepoint. All of her work, gone. Gaz looked down at her Gameslave shaking, then turned up to look at Torque. If looks could kill, Torque would be dead at least 156 times already. Her normal squinting eyes were open, showing glints of evil inside her pupils. Her arms were shaking, ready to throw a fatal punch.

"You...destroyed...my...Gameslave," Gaz said while shaking in fury. "You...will.. pay. I will send you into a nightmare world to which there is no awakening and I shall exact revenge on your Gameslave-destroying heart!" Gaz suddenly leaped up into the air, half her face in shadow, as if the darkness had claimed a master. Tentacles of darkness swirled around Torque, which frightened him deeply.

Frightened him enough to pull the trigger...

Gaz suddenly crumpled to the floor, holding her bleeding chest in agony. The cronies, seeing Torque do this, started shooting Gaz in other places. The head, leaving the brain uncovered, the shoulder, and the leg. Gaz had never felt so much pain in her life. It was unbearable. All she wanted was to fall unconscious and have the pain go away. But she had to stay awake, she had to exact revenge. Blackness covered her eyes. She couldn't see. She suddenly heard screams and voices in the distance.

"He is a freak! Run away!" She heard Torque yell. Running footsteps ran away into the distance until they were audible no more. She felt someone pick her up and felt herself get higher and faster, until she suddenly went limp. The Darkness, when summoned, has to make it's claim, and it had finally claimed it's victim...

"_Gaz..."_

A/N All right. 1st chaps done! Please R&R and tell me what I should do better in the next chap. Until next time, this is WrathofhteElite signing off.


	3. Chapter 2: 36 Hours Earlier

1A/N: Ok this could be a bit easier now that I saw the movie that this story is based on yesterday. There's a big hint for the contest. It's a movie. A really good one I might add. Ok here is the second chap of the PAK

* * *

**Chapter** **2: Thirty-Six Hours Earlier**

_" Gaz Membrane. Weapons extrordinaire_. _She created her first_ _laser gun at six years old and fixed her own advanced spaceship at nine. Daughter of Professor T. S. Membrane, she spent most of her life living alone with her brother Dib, usually tinkering with machines. She even made a security system created mainly using old parts and dolls. When Gaz turned ten, tragedy struck. Professor Membrane suddenly died while mixing very unstable chemicals, leaving the Membrane Works and Labs to his eldest son Dib. Membrane would give all of his labs to Gaz when she came of age at sixteen. Gaz, now fifteen, has been creating great weapons for our war against the Russians. Now here to present the award for The Da Vinci of Our Time, I give you President Man!" _President Man stepped up to the podium, holding a statuette shaped like the Mona Lisa.

"I am very pleased to announce this award to a colleague and friend of mine. I knew the late Professor Membrane and— I'm sorry. Give me a second," President Man stifled a cry or at least pretended to. "Anyhow, I knew Gaz was a genius right from the start and I am very honored to present this award to, The Da Vinci of Our Time, Gaz Membrane!" The crowd roared in applause. But Gaz was nowhere to be found. "Gaz?" He looked over at Dib. Dib shook his head, signifying that he somehow knew that Gaz was a no-show. He got out of his seat and shuffled up to the podium.

"Well I'm not Gaz Membrane." The crowd chuckled. "But if I were, I would just like to say that I am honored to receive this great award. And where ever she is I would expect she feels the same way."

* * *

Gaz was playing her new game Vampire Piggy Hunter 4 in the lobby of the Convention Hall, when Dib came out to meet her. "Hey genius, you missed your award ceremony, take it off my hands. It doesn't belong to me Miss Da Vinci of Our Time."

"Dib quit bothering me, I'm in the zone. Besides, I don't need another award. I've got like twelve already."

"Okay, genius. But remember you've got a weapons debriefing in an hour."

"I know Dib, I know. And stop calling me genius," Gaz said to dib before returning back to her game.

* * *

Gaz arrived at the U.S. air base with time to spare. She was so wrapped up her game that she almost forgot about the debriefing. "Hello. I'm Gaz. Well you should probably damn well know it by now. And I am here to present my new weapon to you. It is the most advanced in weapons technology that they have on the market today. Here let me demonstrate how America fights their wars." She pushed a button on a remote control and the missiles sprang to life. One missile shot out of machine out to the ocean ahead. "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the Reaper Missiles." Twenty different missiles shot out the first one and including the original missile hit the water. Creating a giant wave that hit the entire beach and some of the hotels by the beach, leaving the air force and Gaz soaked. "Buy my product and I guarantee the bad guys won't even want to leave their hiding places." The air force clapped loudly, deeply interested in her super weapon. Gaz left for home, wanting to play her game again.

* * *

_Many scenes flash..._

_Walking to school..._

_Hearing Zim..._

_A gun..._

_Shots..._

_Screams and the feeling of being lifted..._

_An operation...?_

_Then blackness again..._

* * *

A/N: m'kay it took me two days to write this and many trips to wikipedia to get this scene right but I finally have it. Another clue for the contest. Look at Membrane's initials. They stand for something, but it's not the movies title. Happy contesting! (Apparently contesting is a word on my WordPerfect)


	4. Chapter 3: The PAK

1A/N: What for is to you up? I realize I haven't been putting up Disclaimers (sorry) and I'd just like to say this..._**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!!**_ There I think I've made my point. I'm trying to write this in a day so if it sounds rushed, I'm sorry.

P.S.: Invader Johnny figured out the movie that this story was based on. It is the movie Iron Man. Cookies for Invader Johnny! For those who didn't get the clue in the last entry. Prof. Membrane's initials (T.S.) stand for Tony Stark, Iron Man himself. Nice job!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The PAK**

Gaz suddenly awoke. She felt very tired, yet very refreshed like she had been sleeping for days. She couldn't see anything. The lighting was very dim. She realized she was laying on her side and she had been laying like that for sometime. _Why, _she thought. _I never lay on my side._ She tried to lay on her back, for the position on her side was getting uncomfortable. But the minute she tried, she felt something obstructing her. _It must be some sort of machine or feeding tube,_ she thought. But still she wasn't so sure. She felt the bed she was laying on, but felt nothing. At that moment however, she thought she felt a cool rush of metal somewhere on her back. Her hands reached for her back and again they felt the cool rush of metal. She looked to her back and saw a round, metallic object that looked strangely like a ladybug. She screamed and tried to pull off the thing from her back, when suddenly a shadow emerged from the blackness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said. Gaz knew that voice from somewhere. But where? When her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that this "hospital" she was in looked like it just came out of a sci-fi movie. And she saw who the shadow was. It was Zim.

"What the hell did you do to me Zim?" Gaz asked the little, green Irken.

"What did I do? I just saved your life. That thing on your back is called a PAK and it's controlling all your bodily functions as we speak."

"Controlling my bodily functions? This is my—?"

"— life support? Yes. A very crude one unfortunately. It was very hard to make you one, seeing as Smacky took almost all my supplies." Gaz turned around and looked at her back. Sure enough, you could see the screws and the places where holes had been drilled.

"Wait a minute. Go back. What about Torque?" Gaz asked.

"Well I suppose I should tell you. You'd probably find out already, with your _amazing _mind. Not as amazing as Zim's, but still amazing."

"Man, do you even have a dignity?"

"I do, and I shall reunite with it once I get out of here. Now pay attention!" Zim cleared his throat and told his story.

_"When I saw you lying there, in spite of my hatred for humans_, _I reacted with anger. I immediately activated my spider-legs and scared off Torque and his soldiers. I then picked you up and rushed to a filthy earth-brain hospital. When I got there, the morons already pronounced you as dead. They didn't even look at you. I knew you were still alive because I felt a pulse. A very faint one, but a pulse none the less. Imbeciles. My incredible mind then hatched an idea. If I could get to my labs, I could create you a PAK, and you would be good as new. As I was running up the steps to my house, I came face to face with Torque. He told me his father worked for the Russians and knew how to get a Hydrogen bomb in his hands. My PAK can survive a gun shot, but an H-bomb? So Torque took me captive and had his father disable my weapons in my PAK and steal my equipment. Yes Gaz-human, you and Dib are now not the only one who knows I'm not human. So they let me save your life on one condition..."_

"Wait, why did you save me Zim? Why didn't you leave me for the dead?" Gaz asked suddenly.

"Well...to tell you the truth. I kind of...respect you. You seem to create weapons of mass-destruction with great ease. And that impresses me so."

"Thanks...I guess. But what's the catch?"

"Zim hasn't been fishing." Gaz slapped her forehead.

"What's the condition?"

"Um...oh, yes. I could only save you if you would help me build a Reaper for the Russians." Gaz's eyes widened in shock.

"What if I refuse the offer?"

"Then they will torture you by all means necessary_. _Never killing you because your PAK can regenerate any wounds you have. Look at your chest and see for yourself." Gaz looked down at her chest and her eyes widened so much they almost came out of their sockets. Any trace of the wound was gone. Not even a scar.

"What else can this thing do?"

"It would have weapons, if I could figure out how to make some with so little supplies. I was hoping you would come in there."

"Come in how?"

"Since you're a genius already, and the PAK has strengthened your mind, you now have a mind of a very powerful super computer. You can create your own weapons." Gaz's new super mind just suddenly thought of a plan.

"So, when do we start?"

* * *

A/N: Wow that was written in 45 minutes! Just letting you know I have nothing against Russians, the country just popped into my head. It was either that or Canada and I think South Park pretty much ruined that country's reputation already. Do not invoke my wrath! R&R! And the contest is over. Invader Johnny won. It was Iron Man. End of Story. Bye Bye. See you Later.(By end of story I mean the contest not this story)


	5. Chapter 4: Diary

1A/N: Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Mes es busy with 2 things. 1. I have a summer stock theater class at my new high school (Yay freshman!) And I had to memorize lines for the final performance, which is today. Yikes! I'm doing a monologue from Streetcar Named Desire and me and a couple of friends are doing the unfinished Zim episode: Mopiness of Doom. I'm Zim. 2. I just got JtHM a couple days ago (for those who aren't huge Jhonen fans, like myself, JtHM stands for Johnny the Homicidal Maniac) and I can't put it down. Actually I read it in a day and I still can't stop looking at it. His drawings and writing are phenomenal! Read it!! Now on with the show/story/thingie.

DISCLAIMER: Invader Zim and all his fun, wacky (shudders uhhhhhh the dreaded word) little friends belong to the Almighty Jhonen Vasquez and not to me. If I did own Zim I would go so low as to killing people to get it back on air.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Diary**

Gaz was having mood swings lately. Not the kind of mood swings that come with a typical teenage puberty. The type of mood swings where an irken gets attached to their PAK for the first time. For many days, the irken would feel one dreaded emotion. It was the one side effect. For Zim, it was the emotion of love, hence the minute he came out of the hatchery yelling "I love you cold, unfeeling, robot arm!" For Gaz, it was anger. Zim walked into the labs seeing Gaz standing over the table, shaking.

"Gaz? Are you alright?" Zim asked with caution. He knew how dangerous the Gaz-human could get when angered. Suddenly Gaz sprung from the table and landed on Zim, tackling him to the ground.

"Why do you care so much? Huh Zim? You only saved my life so you could keep your stupid, fucking secret identity!" Gaz shouted at Zim.

"No! That's not tru–" Zim replied, but Gaz cut him off.

"Oh, of course it is, Zim! I mean come on your Zim, the destroyer of Earth. You don't care about anyone but yourself. The whole speech you told me about _respecting me _and shit was a lie wasn't it Zim?"

"Okay, okay. Part of it was that, but you have to understand that we Irkens are programmed to be like that. But of coarse you could never understand. You're nothing but a filthy human." And with that, Zim stormed out of the room. After hearing the door slam, Gaz began to finally calm down. And she actually felt bad for hurting Zim like that. She walked slowly to the door, fearing another confrontation. She hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Zim... Zim I'm sorry for the way I acted. I don't know what's come over me these days. It's like a can feel nothing but anger." Zim peeped his head out of the door.

"I figured as much. You're suffering from Personality Induced Sucky Syndrome," Zim stated.

"PISS?" Gaz questioned.

"Yeah I know. We're working on it. Anyhow because the PAK is connected to your system, it leaves you with the side effect of feeling one emotion with much feeling. Here take this." Zim gave Gaz a small book. When Gaz opened it up she noticed that all the pages were blank. A diary. "Just so you don't take your anger out on me," said Zim with a hint of humor. Then Gaz did the unthinkable. She reached over and took Zim in a bone-crushing hug. Realizing what she was doing, she eventually let go and cleared her throat.

"Sorry. It's just that no one has ever cared for me so much before." Gaz stated. She then, feeling suddenly tired went to her room to sleep. Knowing she only had less than a week to work on the weapons or her impending doom was eminent.


	6. Chapter 5: Weapons

1A/N: Wassup hommie g's? Sorry I've been away at a band camp all last week. I got 8th chair clarinet in Symphonic band (that's the good band). Stupid sight-reading knocked me down 8 chairs since last year. Oh well. It was still fun. I've heard that people have recorded the concert, if they did I'll send you the link on where to hear it. Okay, Story Time!

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Zim the Invader, He belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Viacom (who owns Nickelodeon).

**Chapter 5:Weapons**

_May 13, 2359_

_Dear Diary,_

_The weapons are coming on nicely. We're almost done fitting in the mechanisms of the spiders, but we still have to configure the formula_ _for them to transform into laser beams. God, I'm still getting used to my computer mind. All this smart talk is making me dizzy. Smacky keeps checking up on us. Good thing me and Zim have a Plan B. We have plastic models of the innermost parts of the Reaper missiles (it was a put-it-together toy that didn't work out in the markets). Smacky doesn't suspect a thing. It's getting really hard to make the weapons, though. I have to keep taking on and putting on the PAK. Even with Zim's help it is a near impossible feat. But I've dealt with impossible before. I just hope we can make the weapons in time._

_Gaz_

* * *

Gaz was right. The weapons were being made right-on, if not a little ahead of, schedule. But there was still a bit of apprehension in the air. What if Smacky saw them? What if something goes wrong? Gaz tried to put these thoughts out of her mind. She had to concentrate on the mechanisms of the weapons and taking deep breaths. Taking a PAK off an Irken was like taking away an Iron Lung from a polio patient in the 1950's. It hurt. A lot. She hated being so helpless. Usually she was the one with the upper hand. Now it was Zim. He had to make sure that he could turn the PAK back on if it suddenly had a power shortage. Like he said before, a bad quality PAK. Gaz swore to herself that when she got home she would make a better PAK.

"_One minute, thirty seconds until eminent death." _Gaz sighed time to put the PAK back on and let it recharge for a minute. She let the tubes of the PAK seep into her skin into the other tubes that connected it to the vital organs, keeping them functioning. She lied down ion the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Around that time, Smacky and the others were watching them work. They couldn't see much, for they performed their operations behind a curtain. Suddenly another voice spoke out of the silence.

"I don't think their building the Reaper. Go and check on them." When no one responded he yelled: "Now!" The workers ran form their stations and sprinted underground to the labs.

* * *

Gaz was awoken by the sound of heavy knocking on the door to the labs. When she was about to get up and answered it, Smacky and his cronies knocked down the door. Zim just came into the room seeing what the commotion was about, when he was suddenly grabbedby the collar by one of Smacky's cronies.

"Now Zim, tell me what you guys have been doing. Or I'll torture you to no end." He pulled out a strange looking device and put it on Zim's PAK. After pushing a button, Zim screamed out in agony. Gaz gasped and started to run over to him. But Zim gave her a look saying to stay where she was if she didn't want this horrible fate. Smacky piped up. "Do you know what this machine does Gaz?" Gaz shook her head. "It connects with the PAK and shoots an electric shock through the tubing into the body. Making all your vital organs get electrocuted. Now, Zim, tell us what you are doing. Or I'll do it again."

"We're building the Reaper!" He yelled. He got shocked again, this time more painfully. "We're building the Reaper!" He yelled again. Although he knew his yelling was helpless. He was shocked yet again, this time at a dangerously high level. When that was done, Zim looked a little worse for wear and about to drop down dead any second now.

"Wait!" Gaz yelled. Smacky turned to look at Gaz. "I need him. You know, an assistant." Smacky let go of Zim's collar. Gaz ran and caught him before his body hit the ground. His skin was a very pale green color and he was twitching spastically. Suddenly the mysterious voice came out of nowhere.

"Don't worry Gaz. No one can kill the mighty Zim. Or so he says." And as quickly as the voice was there, it disappeared. Gaz knew she recognized that voice from somewhere, but the voice was too well disguised to tell.

"We'll let you off with a warning this time," said Smacky. "But we want our missiles by tomorrow!" And with that he left the room. Gaz looked down at Zim and noticed he was shivering violently. _That fucking torture machine must have done something to his central nervous system, _she thought angrily. There were no blankets in sight, so she held Zim close to her body to keep him warm.

"Please don't die Zim. I need you," she whispered. She picked him up (he was surprisingly light) and plopped him down on the bed. She reached over for her diary.

_May 14, 2359_

_Dear Diary,_

_We have to work really ahead of schedule now. Smacky got suspicious and tracked us down in the lab. He tortured Zim. The bastard. Great so I have to the finish the weapons in one night, I want to kill Smacky, Zim may be dying...I just can't take it anymore! Well there is only one thing I know for certain. I'm not getting any sleep tonight._

_Gaz_

* * *

Zim suddenly awoke from his pain-induced sleep only to find Gaz sleeping at her desk trying in a last ditch effort to finish her weapons. _Great, _Zim thought. _That just made things a whole lot easier!_ And with that he got to work as if he hadn't almost died a couple hours ago.

* * *

Gaz woke up, finding herself strapped onto the wall with wires poking out of the PAK. "What the? What's going on? Whoever is doing this better show themselves and their gonna get a big kick in the ass!" Gaz yelled to whoever was doing this to her.

"Now Gaz-human, would you really do that to your assistant?" A voice asked. Someone stepped out of the shadows. It was Zim.

"Zim! Your alive!" Gaz yelled in delight.

"No one could kill me, even if they tried."

"Still being full of yourself, I see."

"I guess so." They both laughed. "Now I just need to enter this code on the computer and everything will be done."

"Wait Zim. Could you give me my diary? I want to write one more thing in it." Zim handed her the diary.

"I so busy I wouldn't have much need in it, Zim. But there is one more thing I must write before we leave." She got a pencil out of her pocket and began to write.

_May 15, 2359_

_Dear Diary– _

* * *

The cronies were watching in dismay at the video screen, waiting for some action. But all they saw was the big silk curtain. Suddenly the feed turned to static and they lost all visual. Smacky yelled out:

"Get down there! Now! Something's happened." Everyone ran for the stairs.

* * *

Zim was typing on the computer, when he and Gaz heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He was now typing furiously. He plugged in the code and waited for the download to be complete.

"Ugh!" Zim cried. "This is taking too long!" Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a laser gun. He picked it up and ran for the door.

"Zim! Where are you going?" Gaz yelled to him.

"I'm gonna buy you some time, don't leave until the download is complete. Do you understand me Gaz?"

"Wait! Zim, stick to the plan!" Zim walked to her and said:

"Plans can be changed." Gaz, in a sudden feeling of compassion, grabbed him by the arms and brought him up to her. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. When their lips let go of each other's Zim's face was locked in a smirk. Gaz's, of a little embarrassment.

"Be careful out there. Don't do anything stu–" Before she could finish Zim ran out the door. Leaving Gaz alone. She heard random kamikaze shots outside the lab. _I hope Zim will be alright. _Gaz thought. She looked down at the computer. _88, 89, 90..._

* * *

Those who had escaped Zim's kamikaze shots ran into the lab and found...nothing. Just a curtain and behind that curtain a computer that said: _Download Complete_. They had a bad feeling about it. As if an answer to their horrors had come, two random shots came from out of nowhere, missing them by inches. Dust clouds swirled around them. Waited in anticipation for the dust to clear, they wondered to themselves: _What is this horrible monster? _Then out of the dust, someone appeared and it took them awhile to figure out what it was.

It was a very little girl...with very big lasers.

A/N: Wow that was pretty long. And in exchange of not updating in awhile, I will try to write another chapter today. Once again sorry for the hold-up. I'll be better with updating these days. R&R please. Or I shall cut your head off and cut open your chest. After which I shall nail your headless body to the wall and fill your open chest cavity with human skulls. Kinda makes you want to review, right? Tee hee. That was a Johnny reference. See ya!


	7. Chapter 6: Dignity

1A/N: Ok I'm going to try and write this in a day, so it may end up really crappy. Oh well. If I don't write this in a day may I be struck by lightning sounds in the background ummmm never mind. Oh yeah and Gir finally pops up here!

**Chapter 6: Dignity**

Gaz shot again and hit the two guards write in the selected target...the balls. When they crouched down screaming in agony, she prepared to make the final shot. She shot the lasers straight through their heads. The guards crumpled to the ground dead. Now she had to stick with the plan. She had to get out of the base and destroy it, so the enemy couldn't use it for their own purposes. But first things first. She had to find Zim. She activated her spider-legs for the first time and ran out the door at top speed.

* * *

People who heard the commotion down in labs went down to investigate, including Smacky himself. He ran into the labs and found the two dead guards, the computer, the wires, and the crumbling walls. _Apparently the one who fired the shots didn't mean to only hit the guards. _

"Crew!" he yelled out. "This place is gonna come down if you don't catch whoever is responsible." One of the crew members piped up.

"Sir. We saw the alien shooting shots out of a laser gun. He has been captured, but we noticed that his laser is not powerful enough to create blows like these."

"Gaz," Smacky whispered. "Crew! I want you to go out and find the girl before the whole house goes down and we're caught in its downfall!"

* * *

Gaz was becoming a little uneasy now. Zim's shots had gone strangely quiet. She thought of the worst. What if he was killed or worse? But she tried to keep the thoughts of her assistant and lover in pain out of her mind as she ran blindly on her spider-legs through the labyrinth- like halls of Zim's base. Where was she anyway? Gaz looked around looking for a map, a guide, or something. She was lost. The last time she was here she at least had Gir there to help. Where was Gir anyway? Just as she thought that, someone pounced on her. She tried in disdain to pull it off when she heard it speak.

"Gazzie!" it yelled.

"Gir?"

"Gazzie, you look lost."

"Well I kind of am Gir, take me to Zim please."

"Okeedokee!" Even though he could be annoying, Gaz was glad to have the little robot as company. Now she just had to make sure Zim was alright.

* * *

Gaz and Gir were getting close to Zim, she could just feel it. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a scream filled with such pain and agony, it made her want to cry right then and there. It was Zim, she knew it. She activated her spider-legs again and ran, following the sound of the scream. She came to a tiny room by the stairs and saw Zim. He was surrounded by Smacky's cronies and he was twitching and screaming, much like he was yesterday. _Oh no, _Gaz thought. It was the torture device. She hid behind the door, so as not to be noticed. Then Gir cried out to her.

"Gazzie? Why is you hiding around all quiet like?"

"Damn it Gir." Gaz whispered angrily. The guards turned around, looking for the source of the noise. They didn't see anything. That is until a laser shot out from the other room and hit one guard right in the chest. Gaz appeared from the other room, looking quite menacing on her spider-legs and her lasers pointed dead on. The other guards, not wanting to suffer the same fate as the one bleeding from his open chest, started to run. But Gaz was quick and shot all of them. They all crumpled to the ground, dead. Gaz ran over to Zim. He was shaking and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Gaz took a look at his back and noticed something out of place. She gasped in horror when she realized what had happened.

* * *

Smacky and the others were trying to get out of the house, but they were just as lost as Gaz was. But they were also frightful. They were afraid that Gaz might pop up any second and shoot them straight through the heads, just like those other guards. It was so quiet. Many guards were murmuring to themslves. _We're gonna die in here_ was the most whispered sentence. If not by Gaz then by the crumbling house.

* * *

Gaz looked around the room, looking for Zim's missing PAK. She found it smashed on the other side of the room. There was no way to save him now. The guards, angry at Zim for helping Gaz, yanked his PAK off his back and shoved the torture device through the tubes. Each of his vital organs were vulnerable to the horrible attack. Although, the electric shocks kept everything moving, it made it go at a faster than normal pace. So it was keeping him alive, while killing him from the inside out. That's when she noticed the insignia on the device. It said Membrane Inc. It was one of her's. Gaz thinking Zim dead, picked him up in her arms and started kissing his face. It was still warm, she noticed. Suddenly he spoke up.

"Gaz?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Zim? You're still alive? Come on, we need to get out of here now." She was getting up to leave when, she noticed Zim was struggling.

"No, Gaz-human," he said.

"What do you mean no? We had a plan and we have to stick to it!"

"Plans can be changed. Besides I believe this may have been the plan all along."

"But what about your dignity Zim? You said you'll get to see it when you get out.

"My dignity's dead. A couple months before the accident, I found out that I was defective and my mission was a lie. I thought of suicide a couple of times, but I didn't want to give the Dib any victory. Still it was nice to have a dignity. I hope I shall meet with it again in my eternity. You however still have one, a name to live up to. Gaz Membrane, Weapons Manufacturer."

"Not anymore. Too many people are dying and suffering from my weapons. Including you. I don't anymore people to die."

"I see. By the way, why did you design a thing like that if it only works on Irken PAK's?"

"Well I figured, just in case there was an invasion, we might need it. Also I planned on using it on you if you pissed me off."

"Do I still piss you off now?"

"No, I guess you never really invoked my wrath. That's why I liked you all this time."

"Likewise." And with that he pulled Gaz in for one last kiss. After what seemed like a second, Zim's lips let go. And he hung limp in Gaz's arms. He met with his eternity. A teardrop hit Zim's face when Gaz put Zim on the ground. That developed into sobs. She didn't stop crying until she heard Gir's voice.

"Mastah?" Gir cried softly. Poor Gir had been watching this entire time. Gaz picked him up to comfort him.

"Don't worry Gir. We'll get back at those who hurt him. We will." Then in a scream of howling rage, she shot at the walls. She knew that even when plans are changed, the objective remains. She picked up Gir and ran out of the house.

* * *

Smacky and the others heard rumbling coming from the house. The walls began to crack and the ceiling started to fall down. The last word Smacky said before part of the ceiling hit him was: "Shit." Then it all went black.

Gaz looked at the crumbling house behind her, remembering how it just appeared overnight. It seemed just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. She then took Gir by the hand and headed off for home. Zim was right. She still did have a name to live up to. But it wasn't going to be Gaz Membrane, Weapons Manufacturer. It was going to be Gaz Membrane, Hero.

A/N: Hey sorry about the last comment during the R&R thing, I just wanted to make that reference to JtHM. So yeah. R&R and I give you cookies.


	8. Epilogue: A New Beginning

1A/N: Hey I'm back from Paris! And I give you...another prologue? Ok I have like five different stories I want to complete so I'm gonna write this prologue thingie and make this story and make this thing a two parter. So the story will be on hold until I put on some of the stories and get some of my ideas straight. Don't hurt me! Ok, there will be a really obvious Johnny reference in here. I think I love it too much...oh well. I was watching Spaceballs earlier today.

_Dark Helmet_: I am your father's uncle's cousin's former roommate

_L__one Star_: What's that make us?

_Dark Helmet_: Absolutely nothing!

Heh, funny

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Invader Zim, JtHM, or Spaceballs!

**Epilogue**

**A New Beginning**

The jewel thief ran out of the museum with the police on his tail. There was no way he could outrun a car! Luckily for him, an unknowing passerby was just about to get into his car, keys in the ignition. He ran to the Ford Escape and pushed the man away.

"Out of my way!" he yelled as he jumped into the car. He turned the keys and drove off. As he looked behind him, he saw the police turn the corner. He also realized that the police thought he was still on foot, so he promptly slowed down to not arose suspicion. He drove to the nearest alley, where he would find the man he was working for. All he had to do was give him the diamond and he would get his million. It was the perfect crime. Just as he was thinking about how to spend his million, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. As he turned his head to look, nothing was in sight. _Probably just a trick of the night_, he thought. But he still couldn't get the thought of a giant spider out of his mind.

* * *

As he pulled into the alley, he somehow knew something was wrong. There was an eerie feeling about the place. The Boss was rarely late and the thief rarely got to the place of meeting before him.

"Maybe he forgot," he said aloud to himself.

"Maybe he didn't," said another. The thief looked everywhere for the source of the voice, but couldn't find it. Then his mind flashed back to driving in the stolen car and the short glimpse of the giant spider. He then looked the only place that he didn't think he would have to look. Above him. Just as he did something pounced on him. Out came a muffled scream as the thing landed on his stomach. The thief took out his switchblade and stabbed what ever that thing was right in the stomach. He felt some of the blood run from the wound onto him. The thing jumped off of him and held its stomach for about five seconds. Then its hand moved and the wound was no longer there. Not even a scratch.

"My turn," it said. It ran toward the thief at a ludicrous speed and pounced on him yet again. But not before it took one of its spiderlegs and pierced the thief in the heart. He screamed in agony. As he looked up, his eyes welling with tears, he could swear he saw an outline of a girl.

"Wait! Don't leave me to die! I'm just trying to make ends meet. I have a wife and kids and..."

"Your lying," the thing cut him off. "I know who you are Jack Huning and I know you are far from poor." It reached down and grabbed the little pouch that held the diamond in it. It was about to leave when Jack spoke again.

"Wait! Who the hell are you?" _More like what the hell are you_, he thought.

"I am known by many names: The Angel of Darkness, the Princess of Terror, the Scary Girl. But I prefer a more simple name. You may call me Z...while you can." And with that she sped off into the night. The last thought poor Jack had before the cold hand of death met with him was:

_Z?_

**End Part One**

* * *

A/N: So there was the obvious Johnny reference. So once again I tell you this story will be on hold. Not for too long though. And I promise all questions will be answered in the next part! Hang on with me! There will also be other stories I will write on here as well so you sound check those out too. Review or I'll...melt your face off _or something._ Not really. I just wanted to make that Zim reference.


	9. Author's Note

1

Author's Note: I have been getting a lot of PM's from people complaining that the story is too unoriginal. Therefore I am discontinuing The PAK. I liked the idea the day I saw Iron Man, but I'm starting to think it was a really lame idea. And I'm starting to loath updates because I never really liked the story. If people do really end up loving this story and I get a lot of complaints about the discontinuation, I will think about writing Part 2. If I don't, maybe someone could write Part 2 for me, someone who's a better writer than myself. Don't worry, I'm not leaving . I will still be updating my Question Youth story and Invader Johnny's request will probably be up within the week. But, for now, the PAK is officially done. I'm very sorry.

WrathoftheElite


End file.
